A New and Better LIfe
by Kitune Kawaii
Summary: Rin Sakura is a transferred high school student in Osaka, her grandmother gives her and invitation to the biggest ball the Emperor Sesshoumaru’s. Once they meet they fall in love but a demon will insist upon bringing up painful memories for Rin.


My writing career has finally taken off and I am expecting Demon Paradise to be for sale either by the end of the year or early 2012! I really hope everyone who has read my material on fanfiction will continue to read my stories and love the characters as much as I do.

I am writing under the pen name Marie Knight, I am on facebook and there is a direct link to my website on my facebook. I will continue to give information on the release of my novel as I acquire it. Please bear with me on the wait as I have not received the release date or cover art. Thank you for all my readers who have stayed loyal to me through these many years and the new ones who have just discovered my account.

Demon Paradise

When Darkness descends a young wolf demon named Amaya must shove aside her past to locate the heir to Demon Paradise who went missing three years ago. From the moment she meets Kiba Grey she is surprised by the instant attraction but it's his glorious scent that sends chills down her spine with frightening familiarity that confuses her, making her relive her darkest memories and her most cherished. Discovering the mystery that surrounds her new family and her search for the crown prince, Amaya races to complete her mission but she is betrayed on the deepest level, her heart. She must somehow bring herself to continue her journey and face the prince or everyone she loves, including her entire world could perish.

Hey guys this is my first one-shot here so have fun and hopefully you like it and don't forget to review!

* * *

A New and Better Life

Rin glanced out the window watching her precious home she had lived in all her life disappear from view. Her parents just divorced and she was to move to her grandmother's house, her mother had finally had enough of her fathers late nights and beatings. For years Rin had to endure the beatings of her father and watch her mother get beat as well, she couldn't believe just how naïve her mother was. Her father had not always been like that, it happened two years ago when she was going to be a sophomore in high school.

Her father would leave early in the morning and come home past midnight hyped up on anything he could afford which wasn't much but he managed somehow while her mother suffered the bills and was having a hard time feeding the family. Rin would have gotten a job to help pay the bills and get food but her father had forbidden it, he said a girl was only supposed to stay home and take care of the man who worked.

About a month ago she replied for the divorce and it had gone through with little difficulty, putting her husband in jail and leaving this place was her top priority.

Leaving this place was hard for Rin especially sense she grew up here and all of her friends resided here as well. She loved the place and she had no idea what her grandmothers house looked like or where it was all she knew was they were moving from Okinawa to Osaka which were hundreds maybe thousands of miles apart. Shaking her head she looked towards her mother who was driving and bowed her head slightly her mother still had bruises on her and so did she. When her father had found out about the divorce letter he went on a rampage throwing glass at the wall sand attacking them.

Rin had been present at this because her mother was too scared to do it alone, but what could a seventeen year old girl do? Nothing. Rin had been so petrified she almost passed out and did when a plastic lamp smashed into her head. All she received was a knot everyone was glad that she didn't get a concussion except her father she could remember her father's last words as she laid in the hospital bed and she hated to think about them.

She had pretended to be asleep as her mother and father argued in whispers, she remembered their conversation like you would remember needles continually stabbing you in the arm.

"You threw a lamp at her you could have killed her!"

"Like I care what happens to that piece of trash! She deserved it, I would have preferred her die then go and live with a bitch like you!"

"How dare you? How dare you insult our daughter, no my daughter like that?" Her mother growled out as she stood but the conversation ended as a doctor and police officer came in. The officer asked the questions and then escorted her father out, and that was the last time they saw him. Rin really could care less but his words still hurt her deeply she had loved her father so much, as a little girl they did everything together.

Now everything was taken from her, ever sense her father changed she had been skeptical about men thinking they were all going to end up the same. Nice one minute and crazy the next it hurt to think like that but for two years she hasn't befriended any new males the only male she befriended moved away a year ago.

They lurched and the car came to a stop from here on out they would be riding a train to their destination. Osaka. Once on the first train they settled in a seat as not many people were on. They ignored each other and just gazed out the window as everything past by quickly.

Rin couldn't remember how many trains she's been on the past two days but they were almost to their destination the next stop was Osaka. She had to stand this time but she really didn't care as the train came to a stop the loud speakers rang throughout the train.

"Osaka Prefecture, this is your stop!"

"Rin, let's go." Her mother said grabbing their baggage and steeping off the train. The warm early September air swept over them as they walked and out of the corner of her eye Rin saw something or someone. Turning quickly she looked and was stunned at what she saw. A young man with long flowing silver hair was perched up in a tree over looking passerbies. As she caught his eye he disappeared suddenly leaving her confused and dazed. Never has she seen anyone so beautiful, the blue crescent moon on his forehead, the pointed ears, or the two maroon strips on both cheeks.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Her mother asked as she turned to look in the direction Rin was staring.

"Oh my, is this my little Rin? Look how much you've grown sense I last seen you." A faintly recognizable voice said snapping her out of her daze.

"Grandma?" She said a little taken aback at the sudden sight of a woman she has not seen sense she was ten. Hugging her grandma tightly the older woman patted her head soothingly as she pushed Rin away.

"Come, it's only a short distance to my house after we go around this block." She said leading her daughter and granddaughter to her house.

Rin stared at the back of her grandmother's head as she studied her. She had short grey hair and used a cane to get around. Smiling slightly she followed until they came to a small two story house and she gestured them inside.

"Well, Kara your room is downstairs and Rin I thought you would like the upstairs guestroom." Rin smiled as she walked up the stairs to find her room after thanking her grandmother. Her mind trailed back to the beautiful man she had seen earlier, shaking her head she found a door that had a small sign that said Rin on it and opened it. Once she entered her room she gasped and dropped her bag to the deep blue carpet. The room was painted a brilliant red the color of the beautiful mans strips and the curtains were a deep blue the color of his crescent moon. How in the world could both of these colors be here?

"You saw him didn't you?" The voice came from nowhere making her jump and turning to see her grandmother Rins heart calmed a little.

"Yes, how do you know?" Rin asked quietly as she fingered the curtains that reminded her so much of the moon.

"I painted and decorated the room after I met him the colors seem to fit together perfectly, don't you agree?" Rin nodded and let her grandmother continue. "He's the emperor of the lands and you catching sight of him so easily probably unnerved him that's why he fled."

"He's the emperor?" Rin gasped blinking a couple times to make sure she had heard right.

"Yes and he's holding a ball this weekend, he sent me an invitation to join him but I'm getting to old, would you go instead?" Rin was speechless never in her wildest dreams had she actually thought she would ever meet the emperor. Rin nodded and her grandmother smiled as she handed her the golden invitation. "Have fun dear." She said as she turned and left the room leaving Rin to think over this weird coincidence.

As it turned to midnight Rin sat outside against the balcony of her room gazing at the stars that twinkled in the moonlight, reminding her even more of the gorgeous emperor. Shaking her head roughly to rid herself of the thoughts she was imagining she stood and retired to bed.

Rin slept until about ten then decided to go out and buy a dress for the ball. Her grandmother had explained that it was a masquerade and that she could wear any color. She stretched as she sat up in bed and threw the covers away from her, getting up Rin rummaged through her clothes. She pulled out an orange knee length skirt with flowers on it and a matching light orange halter top with a single bright orange rose on the right breast.

Going downstairs Rin said that she was going shopping and that she needed some money while making breakfast.

"What are you going to buy?" Her mother asked curiously as she handed over her bank card.

"Grandma gave me her invitation to the masquerade ball for the emperor this weekend and I need a dress." Rin confessed as she stuffed the card in her purse.

"Oh that's wonderful dear you haven't been out in awhile, so buy something nice for yourself but don't spend over a million. We may have three million but only buy it if it's absolutely necessary." Rin smiled and nodded as she finished up her breakfast and made her way to the nearest dress shop.

Rin had been to about three dress shops but hadn't found anything she liked until she entered a shop called "Shikon no Tama". Once she entered she knew she would find something there was only a few people there but the colors of the place were so vibrant. As Rin searched a dress of pale silver and deep blue called her attention, rubbing her eyes she checked to see if she was hallucinating but she wasn't. The dress reached her ankles and it was all deep blue except for the silver sash that ties behind the body with enough of the sash to almost reach the ground behind her. It was simple exhilarating!

She walked over to the dress and the store keeper came around to greet her.

"Need any help?" She asked kindly as she surveyed the dress as well.

"How much is this dress?" She asked closing her eyes to the magnificent feel of the silk that slide between her feelings.

"Miss you don't have near enough for this dress, this is the only dress in existence and it's priced extremely high."

"Why is it the only one made?" Rin questioned turning to the manager.

"The emperor's mother sewed it and wore it to her own wedding it just went on sale today and is 999,999yen. The only one who could possibly buy it is a royal." She said smirking as Rin looked at the tab and for sure the dress was that much. Smiling she handed her mothers card to the woman.

"I'll take it." Well it's not over a million at least Rin thought as the woman's smile vanished and walked over to the counter to ring the dress up. Handing the dress to Rin the manager told her to wait a second and walked to the back. Once she re-entered she held out a maroon heart pendent with a silver chain.

"This is for the person who buys the dress this alone is over 4,000yen but you will get it free." As she handed over the pendant Rin marveled at the beauty of it as the woman bagged her dress then took the pendant and laid it on top of the gown.

She headed back home and as she entered her mother ran up to her, looking happier than she has in a long time.

"I've been given a job as a worker in the palace! I work every week from 10am to 10pm and have weekends off!"

Rin stared at her mother for a moment then smiled and congratulated her.

"Rin did you find a dress?" Her grandmother asked and Rin nodded. "Well let's see!" Her mother said and Rin handed the bag to her mother.

"Was it expensive?" Her mother asked before opening the bag. Rin nodded and her mother questioned again. "Was it over a million?" Rin half shook her head, her mother must have figured it was around a million but as she opened the bag her eyes widened and her grandmother who was sitting on the couch rushed to the dress.

"Where did you find this?" Her grandmother asked as she surveyed the dress thoroughly. "This is…." She began and Rin nodded.

"Yes, it's the former empresses wedding dress. I found it at Shikon no Tama" Rin said pulling the pendent out as well.

"This has to be over three million yen!" Her mother gasped but Rin shook her head.

"It was only 999,999yen or a million, the pendant was free." Her grandmother quickly pulled her to her room away from her mother's ears.

"You are a very lucky girl someone or something is intending you two meet! This dress was only to be worn by the next empress; someone has put it out for you to get you hands on it. No one would look for such a dress at Shikon no Tama, it's only a semi formal shop."

"That can't be it's just I got to it first before someone else!" Rin tried to explain but even in her heart she knew she was wrong and that something was amiss. Sleep was the only thing calling her name at the moment though she had been walking on her feet all day.

Early in the evening Rin sat against the trying to think over the recent events as she sat holding her precious gown. Getting up she walked back into the room and taking a deep breath shed her clothes to try on the dress. Pulling the dress up she finally had it secured and hooked the necklace around her neck.

Looking at herself in the mirror she smiled never had a dress fit so well on her, walking in to the hallway she descended the stairs to her mom's room. Opening the door she found no one inside so she went to her moms shoe stash. Pulling out all of her shoes she knew the pair she looked for if only she could find them. Finally a pair of silver shoes came into view and Rin smiled even more. These would go great with the dress! She thought as she tried them on and then walked to the bathroom to the full mirror.

The shoes were perfect the only thing left was the mask and that was what her grandmother most likely had one hidden somewhere. Going to the living room she found her grandmother watching the news. When her grandmother seen her she was so speechless that nothing left her lips she just stared.

"Rin you look like the former empress, almost exactly!" Her mother gasped as she came in from preparing a late lunch in the kitchen.

"You still need a mask." Her grandmother said finally as she stood and walked into her room and came back rather quickly. "Try this on." She said handing her a small silver mask with blue and maroon gems around it.

"Grandma I think you're right something weird is going on." Rin mumbled as she put the mask on and turned to another mirror behind her.

"You look stunning Rin I think you may just get the most attention." Her mother giggled reminding Rin of a love struck school girl. Smiling she took a deep breath and sat on the couch, fingering the necklace.

"Tonight's the ball so let's get your hair pinned up pretty." Her grandmother said as she walked to the bathroom and grabbed a brush and lots of hair accessories.

"One thing troubles me grandma, how did you get the mask for this dress?" Rin asked as her mother began to brush her hair.

"The empress herself gave it to me when I came back from my vacation a few years ago. I never thought it would be used though." She said and Rin turned to her mother.

"I don't want all of my hair up." Her mother nodded and Rin suddenly went into a daze as she sat waiting for her hair to be done. The ball was in about four hours and she still needed to get there!

"Ok, done!" Her mother shouted and she ushered Rin to the mirror once more. "How did I do?" She asked and Rin smiled again her hair was pulled up by a dark blue clip and her hair hung in two ringlets on each of her shoulders.

"It's great, thanks!" Rin said and hugged her mother fiercely.

"Mom, accompany her to the ball and introduce her to the late emperor and empress." Rin's mother said and her grandmother nodded.

"Well Rin we leave in one hour go get your self mentally ready." Her grandmother said and left the room leaving Rin and her mother alone.

"Get going!" Her mother said pushing her to go to her room as well.

Rin nodded and walked to her room, once she entered she headed to the balcony to think things over. Like who wanted her to wear this dress so badly and why? Pulling her legs to her chest she sat there thinking until her mother came up telling her it was time. As she went to her mother she handed her a light brown cloak to cover the dress as much as possible, she also took off the mask she didn't need to wear it yet.

"Let's get going their expecting me earlier than the other guests." Her grandmother said as she opened the door and lead Rin outside. As they walked many people looked like they were all going to the ball as well. Young and old were buying last minute dresses and getting their hair done by hair dressers.

"Grandma what if their offended with me wearing the dress, what am I to do?" Rin asked her eye's trailing over the ground as they walked.

"They won't be, yes they may be surprised by they're nice people. We're here." She said and Rin looked up to see the Imperial Palace. Gulping down her fear as her grandmother talked to the guards for a few minutes Rin watched everything except the two guards and her grandmother. Finally they approved and let them pass and one of the guards escorted them to the waiting room where the empress would arrive shortly.

Rin couldn't help but take in all the breathtaking beauty of the palace as she followed the guard. The palace was full of colorful flowers and portraits with banners being hung for the ball tonight.

"You are to wait in here until her majesty arrives." The guard said excusing himself as they took a seat in the waiting room.

"Wow, this place is so beautiful!" Rin said and her grandmother nodded.

"I'm so glad you think so." Said an alien voice that startled Rin as she turned around to face the person the voice came from she was instantly frozen to the spot. The empress stood directly in front of her and she was dressed in pale gold with long dark brown flowing hair. Rin didn't know what to do so she did the first thing that came to her mind, she bowed.

"Get up my dear there's no need to be formal with me after all you're my best friend's granddaughter." She said lifting Rin up into a standing position and as she did she saw the dress Rin wore. "Where did you get this?" She asked gently as she removed the cape from Rins body.

"It was at Shikon no Tama. I bought this and the pendant for a million." She said quietly and the queen nodded.

"Well enjoy the dress you look stunning in it by the way." She complemented and Rin smiled at her.

"Thank you!"

The door opened again and this time the late emperor entered he stared at Rin then looked to his wife. She shook her head and he nodded at Rin and then turned to her grandmother.

"Yumi it's nice to see you again, and your granddaughter is very pretty dare I say." Yumi smiled and thanked him as she sat back down on the couch.

"Yes, I thought that she would like to come, she's been in a bad predicament for the last two years because of her asshole father. Sorry for the language." As the emperor and empress sat down across from Yumi the empress waved off the bad language.

"What happened, if I may?" She asked the question not to Yumi but Rin.

Rin lifted the bottom of her dress to reveal a few bruises along her legs. "My father turned violent and physically abused us for two years, my mother tried to tell but my father cut off all transportation and phones we had no way to tell the outside world and I was to scared to say anything when I went to school. The last time I saw my dad was the day he was put in jail for throwing a plastic lamp at my head and almost giving me a concussion." Somehow it was so easy to talk to her she seemed understanding and accepting.

"Oh you poor dear, that's awful!" The empress said and the emperor looked taken aback.

"You've met him before, you know." Yumi said. "The little boy my daughter had a crush on years ago, that's him."

The empress looked horrified at the thought and then shook her head. "What happened to the sweet little boy I remember?" She said to herself, for a long while they all talked and then the emperor stood.

"We must be going I still need to get some things and the ball starts in around ten minutes. You must meet Sesshoumaru Rin." He said and Rin nodded shyly.

"I'll see you later then." The empress said announcing her leave as well.

"Bye." Rin and Yumi said together.

Yumi stood as the two left and smiled at Rin. "See their not bad are they?" Rin smiled shaking her head, somehow she had just found new courage from talking to them.

"Well get going the guests should already be coming in." Yumi said pushing Rin out the door to find her own way to the ballroom. Pulling out her mask Rin put it on as she walked thinking to herself. As she came to the ballroom door she started to get cold feet but she had to do it! Pushing the doors open she walked in and immediately people looked up and the whole room went quiet except for the music. Getting flustered Rin descended the stairs and as she reached the bottom. A guy stood there holding his hand out to her. Taking the hand she glanced at the guy, he wore a black tux and had short black hair pulled into a small pony tail.

They danced awhile and finally as they came to a stop he held her hands in his and spoke gently.

"I have never seen such outstanding beauty, will you bare my child?" Rin nearly chocked as the words spilt form his lips and the next thing happened before she knew it. The perverted guy was on the floor with a hand print plastered on his face and a girl stood over him.

"You perverted monk!" She growled and turned to Rin with a small smile. "I'm sorry about that he does it to almost everyone, we've only been here ten minutes and I have had to slap him over fifteen." The woman said and Rin giggled slightly.

"My names Sango Taiji, and the monk on the floor is Miroku Hoshi." Sango said extending her hand to shake. Taking the hand Rin announced herself.

"My names Rin Sakura it's a pleasure to meet you…both." She added hesitantly both laughed slightly.

"So Rin have you ever met the emperor? I've wanted to for a long time and still haven't." Sango said as they walked surveying the people dancing.

"Well stick with me and you might I have to meet him sometime tonight, the late emperor's orders." Rin sighed as she spoke but Sango's face lit up happily.

"Great! There are a few people I want you to meet." Sango said pulling her over to a small crowd of people.

"These are all my friends. Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Kouga and Ayame." Rin greeted them warmly and began to chat easily with them. They were a lively bunch especially Inuyasha and Shippo they would fight over everything and then Kagome would get mad and then world war 3 would break out around them. Rin was happy for once, it's been two years sense she's had any real friends to talk to. She would be starting school on Monday and they all went to the same school as well everything was perfect nothing could ruin the moment!

Suddenly everything went wrong tables were upturned glass everywhere and utensils flying towards people. Rin and her new friends hid behind a table but the table was suddenly thrown far away from her. Screams of panic and pain were coming from every angle and Rin tried to find the cause for the disturbance but before she knew it she was face to face with someone she thought she would never see again, or at least not for a long time. Her father.

Stumbling back Rin covered her mouth and fell to the floor in shock, the face of her father staring down at her with the utmost hatred. Her father knelt next to her just as the emperor came onto the scene.

"My dear daughter you're too ugly to be in such a beautiful gown. He said and as he went to tear it he was suddenly thrown off of Rin with tremendous force.

"Leave now or I will kill you." A cold yet soothing voice said as Rin sat petrified staring at her father, tears rushing down her face, images of what happened the past two years to over whelming.

"So you think you can defeat me pretty boy?" Rins father asked surveying the emperor calmly. The emperor looked unfazed as he stood eyeing the man he intended on defeating.

"Sorry but I will not die today." He said and disappeared in a thick cloud of smoke causing a coughing frenzy.

Rin sat there not moving trying to hide herself from everyone, it was her fault everything went bad at the ball and people got hurt. Rin looked up as she saw a pair of feet in front of her the empress stood accompanied by her son the emperor. Turning her head away to avoid eye contact Rin apologized.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know my father would do that, he's supposed to be in jail." Rin said softly as a hand touched her back startled she looked into the eye's of the empress. The empress had a small smile as she pulled Rin to stand.

"It's not your fault so don't think it is." Rin nodded as she wiped the tears away from under her mask. Sango ran to her and asked if she was OK and so did the others.

"Rin come with me, Sessh you to." The empress said as she turned and began to walk away, both following.

As they entered the room she told them to sit and she began to talk.

"Sessh you what must be done but you Rin have no clue what's going on." She spoke in a fearful tone but continued just as serious as before. "Rin your father is a demon he was likely killed by a demon and it inherited his body. Your father is dead and can never come back, there are no ties that connect you except he wants you for his slave. I know this is difficult to understand but bare with me. You must be cautious around everyone at the moment because he will try to get you like he did tonight and most likely take your soul as well but the only way to do that is to make you suffer beyond reason.

"He will likely try and rape you so when that time comes be ready and you must remember he is not your father any more. Do you understand?" Rin nodded slightly she knew demons existed among them everyone did but her father was killed by a demon that she couldn't understand she never realized except for the change in behavior.

"When you return home tell your mother this for now rest." She said before she left the room, Rin knew she was stressed and was still upset but she needed to go and tell her mother. Getting up she was about to head for the door when the emperors voice gave her chills.

"Lay, you are to sleep. After that you may go home." She turned to him and wanted to say something but couldn't his presence was just too comforting. She nodded and sat back on the couch, laying out she curled up with a blanket nearby and fell asleep thinking about what it would be like to lay in his lap.

Rin didn't know how long she had been asleep but knew it was the best sleep of her life. As she went to stretch she realized a body was next to hers and looking beside her she froze confused. The emperor was lying beside her! Smiling she went back to sleep easily and was reawakened by him moving slightly.

"Rin." The name was but a whisper but Rin heard her name and laid there not moving not daring to wake him up. Why would he say my name he doesn't even know me? Her thoughts screamed as she pretended to sleep. He started to move more and finally he sat up and looked down at her. Rin sat up as well her face bright red she smiled shyly as she got up and went to the restroom across the hall. Biting her bottom lip Rin took a deep breath and noticed her hair was all messy from sleep. Pulling all of the accessories out she let her hair flow down and reach the middle of her back as she fingered her dark chestnut hair a soft knock sounded off the door.

"Rin if you want I'll escort you home, in case something happens." The emperor said and Rins heart beat even quicker.

"Y-Yes, that'll be fine." She stuttered as she washed her hands and opened the door. He stood there as Rin walked out making her even more nervous was the fact that he was staring at her! Biting her lip again Rin waited for him to move and finally he did, taking a deep breath she said she was ready to return home and he escorted her to his mother's private chamber.

"We're leaving." He said as he got to the door and he kept walking not waiting for an answer. Shrugging it off Rin followed him as they came to the castles fates he handed her the brown cloak. Pulling it over her she once again hid the beautiful dress that once belongs to the late empress.

"Where is your house?" He asked and Rin told him the address of her new home.

"My lord, I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused." Rin apologized but it looked like he was ignoring her, so she kept quiet and continued to follow beside him.

"Sesshoumaru, I don't want you calling me lord." He said softly befuddling Rins already puzzled mind. As they walked he took a different route and Rin enjoyed the quiet walk with him but he suddenly stopped as he approached the beach.

"Watch." That's all he said as she turned to the scenery. The beaches waves crashed forcefully against the bay and with the sun just beginning to rise gave a magnificent sight to behold. The sun shined off the edges of the cliffs and the water was a glittering golden color as the sun moved a little.

"Thank you!" Rin suddenly said and he turned to her with a small smile on his cold exterior.

His hands found her shoulders and as she looked at him she almost choked his eyes weren't there normal gold, they had a tinge of red to them. Stepping back a little Rin tried to keep her fear down but he wasn't as scary as her father in any way she was scared of what might happen.

"Sesshoumaru?" She did her best not to sound scared or to excited but it didn't matter he was still searching her soul with his double colored eyes.

"What?" his voice held a hint of lust and that suddenly excited Rin as his voice ran down her spine to the pit of her stomach. She shook her head slightly and the next thing she knew was his lips pressed fervently against hers. Her eyes widened and the next thing she knew she was revealing in the feel of his lips upon hers. His arms held her tight against him and she smiled slightly something about him seemed familiar all of a sudden, maybe it was just the kiss but she could swear that she's met him somewhere before now.

"We need to get going." Rin said breathlessly as she pulled away slightly from the kiss hungry lord. He nodded and released her gently as he stood he grabbed her hand and led her to her home which was right around the corner. Once she saw her grandmother's house Rins heart hurt, she would have to leave the comforting feeling of the one she was so easily taken by. Smiling slightly Rin held in her heartache as Sesshoumaru planted one last kiss to her lips.

"When will I see you again?" Rin asked desperately grabbing his hand as he turned.

"Sooner than you think." He replied causing Rin to relax, she watched as he left then went inside only to be confronted by two frightened adults.

She explained the night's events and her mother looked terrified and began to cry when she told her about her father. Rin comforted her mother the best she could but the ache of someone dying and being taken over by a demon is just too hard to believe. As the night reached its end Rin finally went to her room after her mother fell asleep sitting on her bed she let her mind wander to the famous emperor. Shivering in anticipation she growled realizing she didn't know when the next time she'd see him was.

Rin slept the entire day and woke at about seven in the morning, cursing quietly she gathered all her school things quickly and ran to take a shower, how on earth did she forget today was the first day of school? After completely washing her hair and body Rin stepped out of the warm shower to the cold morning air. Shivering slightly she towel dried and clothed herself as she watched in the mirror. Her bruises were almost gone she traced her fingers around the blue and purple flesh and winced as she hit the most sensitive one on her upper arm.

A flashback enveloped Rin as she thought back to the time that she received the bruise.

Rin sat on the porch waiting for her father and mother to get back from court, she stared up at the moon and stars. Night was always one of her favorite times to sit underneath the sky peering into the depth of space. The sound of screaming and music took her attention away from her thoughts and positioned them on the oncoming car. It was her parents, she knew just by the sound of their voices as the car lurched to a stop in front of her.

"I can't believe you won the fucking divorce, you are a bitch and deserve to be treated like one!" Her father had snapped into one of his violent stages yet again and Rin watched as he slapped her mother on the face.

"I'm going inside, sleep out here for all I care Naraku." Her mothers whisper was barely audible as she was forcing her voice to not break down as she walked towards the house. Naraku grabbed her shoulders and pushed her to the ground, Rins mother just lay there not daring to move.

Rin had had enough! Standing up she walked over unseen and slapped her father with all her strength. He turned to her and smirked as she glared maliciously at him.

"So you would hit your own father?" He asked his hand touching where she had made contact.

"You touched my mother I touch you." She growled Stepping towards him, he didn't back down instead he curled his fingers around her upper arm. His smirk grew wider as he picked her up and flung her at a tree, she hit the tree forcefully and when she fell a jagged rock was pushed into her already bruised arm.

Rin shook her head she hated that memory just like she detests all the other ones of the past two years. Rin sighed as she clothed herself in a light pink shirt and blue jeans. Walking out of the bathroom she checked the time, she needed to leave in about five minutes. Gathering her bag and books Rin went into the Kitchen and quickly made her some toast.

As she made her way to school Rin heard a voice calling her name behind her. Turing she saw Sango running with her bunch of friends towards her.

"Hey Sango!" Rin said as she reached her, Rin smiled and greeted the others as well just as the school bell rang. They all looked at each other with a worried expression and began to run as fast as they could to get to homeroom.

Rin made it just in time panting she laid her head on the desk and she tried to catch her breath. Once the teacher entered the room went quiet and Rin looked up to see who the teacher was. Blinking a couple times Rin couldn't believe who she saw, she saw the emperor but she didn't. Well he didn't look like the emperor, he was dressed in a black suit, he had no face marking, and his beautiful silver hair was black!

Shaking her head she looked at him again and as she did he caught her eye freezing her instantly, he nodded and she smiled as her insanity was resolved. Sitting back she listened to the lecture and once the bell rang to dismiss class she ran to him as the class filed out.

"Why are you here?" Rin asked as he got up from his desk.

"I'm a school teacher during school; I specifically requested you be put in my class to watch over you." Sesshoumaru said tucking stray hair behind Rins ear.

"No wonder you said you'd be seeing me soon." Rin smiled shaking her head as she turned and headed towards the door. "I'd better get going or I'll be late to class." She said as she waved and headed down the hall with nothing but Sesshoumaru or Maru-sensei on her mind.

The rest of Rins classes were boring and dull all she wanted was to see Sesshoumaru again. She had no classes with her friends and the only time she saw them was when they were at lunch. Sighing she started to walk home and once she was a mile form the school disembodied hands grabbed her and threw her to the ground. Rin tried to scream but nothing came out her fear was so strong her voice was gone.

"Let's see, what shall I do?" It was the voice of her father, no the demon Naraku her father no longer lived.

"Leave me alone." She whispered her body had suddenly turned numb and before she knew it he was trying to pull her shirt off. Fear gripped her body even harder as tears slowly fall from her eyes. Struggling she managed to knock him off and with all the strength she could muster she yelled so loud she knew Sesshoumaru would help her.

She lay sprawled out on the ground as Sesshoumaru instantly appeared before her, she didn't know how he got here so fast but she was relieved.

Sesshoumaru began to battle the demon Naraku all Rin could hear was the sound of metal catching metal and an occasional flesh tearing and before she knew it Naraku lay on the ground blood pouring out of the wounds Sesshoumaru had left. Rin smiled and everything went dark as she lay on the ground shirt almost torn to shreds.

A headache woke Rin she didn't know how long she had slept all she knew was she was in peace. Turning her head she saw Sesshoumaru laying next to her awake and staring at the maroon ceiling. Sitting up straight Rin turned to Sesshoumaru.

"Where's my mother?"

Sesshoumaru put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down.

"She's in the kitchen cooking, I've already told her everything." Rin nodded and then looked down at herself. Her skin instantly turned bright red, all she was wearing was her underwear!

"Did you?" She asked and he shook his head no.

"Your mother." He said and Rin blushed a deeper shade of red. "You have a beautiful body even with the faint bruises. Rin's blush disappeared once he said bruises she didn't want him to see them, she never did.

Rin turned her head towards him and stared at him. "My bruises are ugly which makes me ugly." Sesshoumaru instantly sat up and grabbed her shoulders lightly.

"Don't say that!" He whispered fiercely as he pulled her into his chest.

"But.." He silenced her by placing his lips on hers and kissing her passionately.

"This is the beginning of a new and better life for you." He said kissing her forehead and she nodded.

"Yes my demon lord." She giggled and he looked stunned.

"When did you find out?" He questioned and she giggled again.

"At school, you can't get rid of your markings therefore you have to be a demon, a good demon. You're right this is the beginning of a new and better life for the both of us." She said smiling and he nodded.

"Together."


End file.
